An organization (e.g., company; educational institution; governmental entity; association; etc.) may divide functions or services that it provides into differing tasks (e.g., projects), and may have differing teams (i.e., groups of personnel) assigned with the responsibility of the differing tasks, respectively. One example organization might be a financial institution, and one example task might be the overseeing of a “cash-back” program associated with usage of the financial institution's credit (and/or debit) cards. The team members may be tasked with establishing and updating policy code (e.g., programming) which when executed (e.g., in real-time), implements a policy or policies (hereinafter, “policy”) of the task. The personnel members of a team assigned to a given task may be dynamic and vary greatly over time (e.g., some personnel members may be unassigned or newly-assigned to the team over time).
As policy code is established or updated, it is very important that all current team members having responsibility for the task be completely and consistently informed of changes to the policy code as the changes occur (i.e., in real-time or near-real-time). Further, it may be important to maintain a historical record of various information of code changes which have been requested over time, for example, a copy of each policy code implemented, as well as collaboration comments of the various team members, and to provide access to that historical record to the current team members.
In addition to a code change affecting the subject task, some tasks may have an interrelationship with, and affect, other tasks as well. For example, a change in policy code to Task A might affect a policy code of Task B, Task C, etc. Accordingly, Task B, Task C, etc., members might have a strong interest in being provided information in real-time or near real-time regarding Task A policy code changes. Thus, there may be Task B, Task C, etc., personnel beyond the subject task's team members who also should be completely and consistently informed of changes to the subject policy code and/or have access to the historical record of subject policy code changes
One problem which may result in relation to all the above is that there may be a failure in management in keeping all affected members completely and consistently informed of changes as they occur. Another problem is that there may be a failure in management in keeping a complete and accurate historical record over time.
What is needed are arrangements for automatically implementing bucket policy management wherein it is automatic that all affected members are always completely and consistently informed of changes to a policy code as they occur, and it is automatic that a complete and accurate historical record is maintained regarding all policy code changes as they occur over time.